


Люди

by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Иногда, лежа на своей подстилке в хозяйской спальне, Лео благодарил бога за то, как ему повезло.
Relationships: Гэвин Рид/Лео Манфред, Коннор (RK800)/Маркус (RK200)
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 5





	Люди

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Люди  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1957 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Лео Манфред, Коннор (RK800)/Маркус (RK200)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-21  
>  **Предупреждения:** упоминания о кастрации, медицинские процедуры, cockcage, sounding, prostate milking, нон-кон, дегуманизация, публичный секс  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Иногда, лежа на своей подстилке в хозяйской спальне, Лео благодарил бога за то, как ему повезло.  
>  **Примечание:** сиквел к фанфику "[ **Человек**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8571612)", разрешение автора получено  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Люди"

Лео Манфред обожал своего Хозяина. С тех пор, как он покинул Человеческую резервацию №458579, прошло десять месяцев. Лео хорошо помнил этот номер, а если забывал, то смотрел на свое предплечье, где эти цифры были выжжены лазером. Десять месяцев с тех пор, как Лео кастрировали, и Хозяин забрал его к себе домой.

Жизнь в доме Маркуса была… разной. 

Иногда, лежа на своей подстилке в хозяйской спальне, Лео благодарил бога за то, как ему повезло. Из разговоров прислуги, состоявшей исключительно из андроидов, он слышал, что в резервациях не осталось людей. Почти все они были уничтожены. Некоторых из выживших забрали их новые владельцы. Лео пару раз видел других людей, когда Маркус брал его на прогулку. Эти люди безмолвно шли за своими хозяевами, держа в руках сумки или просто безучастно смотря себе под ноги. 

Сегодня Маркуса опять не было дома, и Лео скучал по его голосу и ласковым рукам. Иногда Маркус позволял ему положить голову себе на колени и гладил его. В большом камине потрескивали поленья, за окном шел снег. Маркус думал о чем-то важном, сидя в глубоком кресле возле окна, и рассеянно проводил ладонью по волосам Лео. Это было очень приятно, и Лео поскуливал от удовольствия. 

Но не все вечера были такими. Чаще всего Лео просто ждал Маркуса, прислушиваясь к голосам за дверью спальни. Не дождавшись, он устраивался на подстилке поудобнее и засыпал. Ему снились картины с неясными синими фигурами, улицы, полные счастливых людей. Иногда ему снился отец. Он ездил туда-сюда в своем инвалидном кресле и беззвучно смеялся. 

Когда Лео открывал глаза, Маркуса снова не оказывалось поблизости. В спальню заглядывал WB200, которого все в доме звали Руперт, и отводил его на утренние процедуры. Снимал потяжелевший за ночь подгузник, делал очистительную клизму, а потом поливал его водой из шланга в специально отведенном для этого месте. После этих привычных занятий Лео кормили. В доме больше никто не ел настоящую еду, и Маркус специально для него покупал корм для людей. Корм наливали в большую миску, и Лео, опустившись на четвереньки, жадно лакал вязкую и безвкусную жидкость. 

Лео не разрешалось разговаривать, и он почти забыл, как звучит собственная речь. Чтобы занять себя чем-то, он, сидя на полу в гостиной — на своем обычном месте, — повторял некоторые слова. На прошлой неделе он не смог вспомнить слово «понедельник», и теперь все время произносил его про себя, боясь, что оно снова вылетит из головы.

Время от времени Лео наказывали. Когда он случайно делал лужу на полу или ронял вазу с искусственными цветами, Руперт отводил его в подвал и запирал в тесной клетке. Однажды Лео просидел там так долго, что потерял счет времени. В полной темноте, без еды и воды. Он уже не помнил, за что его наказали, но был уверен, что сделал что-то очень-очень плохое. 

Месяц назад Маркус возил его к доктору Марку. Лео любил и ненавидел эти поездки. Конечно, было здорово сидеть на полу в машине, возле ног Маркуса и смотреть, как за окном мелькают здания и верхушки деревьев, но одежда, от которой он уже отвык, неприятно царапала тело. Лео украдкой чесался и поглядывал на Маркуса, пытаясь уловить его настроение. Ему нравилось, когда Маркус был им доволен. 

В клинике, где сейчас работал доктор Марк, с Лео происходило много плохих вещей. Но и хороших тоже. 

Доктор улыбался и спрашивал, как у него дела. На самом деле, вопрос был адресован Маркусу, а Лео разрешалось только кивнуть и издать довольный звук. Потом доктор хлопал по гладкой поверхности кушетки, и Лео, раздевшись, забирался на нее и ложился на спину. 

Маркус долго разговаривал с доктором Марком о каких-то непонятных вещах, а Лео ждал, дрожа от страха и холода, и представлял, как они вернутся домой, Маркус сядет в свое кресло и будет гладить Лео по голове, а может даст ему что-нибудь вкусное. Иногда такое случалось. 

Затем начинался осмотр. Доктор Марк надевал резиновые перчатки, заглядывал Лео в рот и просовывал пальцы глубоко в горло; Лео давился, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы его не стошнило. Доктор удовлетворенно хмыкал, а потом ощупывал грудь и живот Лео, попутно делая замечания, в ответ на которые Маркус лишь коротко кивал.

Закончив с этим, доктор Марк доставал коробку с инструментами, и вот тогда начиналось самое неприятное. Ноги Лео сами собой начинали мелко дрожать, а кулаки сжимались. Он пытался еще сильнее думать о прикосновениях Маркуса, мягкой подстилке в спальне, вкусной еде и о том, как Маркус однажды сказал ему: «Я дорожу тобой, Лео». Когда Лео было особенно плохо, он всегда вспоминал эти слова и то, каким заботливым иногда был его Хозяин. 

Глядя в белый потолок, он сжимал зубы, чтобы не скулить слишком громко, и чувствовал, как толстый стальной буж входит внутрь. Доктор Марк говорил, что это необходимая процедура, «чтобы не сформировались послеоперационные рубцы, и мочевой канал был свободным». Толстая металлическая трубка входила так глубоко, что Лео чувствовал, как ее круглый наконечник упирается в стенки мочевого пузыря. Было очень больно. Доктор Марк то вытаскивал буж полностью, то снова засовывал его внутрь, быстро и резко подергивая рукой. Это продолжалось так долго, что Лео, не выдержав, начинал рыдать в полный голос. Тогда доктор говорил: «Ну-ну, уже все» и вытаскивал инструмент наружу. По щекам Лео текли слезы, но он улыбался, потому что плохие вещи закончились. 

Дождавшись, когда доктор Марк сделает знак, он переворачивался на кушетке и вставал на четвереньки. Где-то внизу живота сладко ныло. Он чувствовал, как палец проскальзывает в его задний проход и слышал, как доктор говорил Маркусу: «Предстательная железа уменьшилась в размерах, как и следовало ожидать, но он все еще может испытывать приятное чувство от ее стимуляции». 

Лео выгибал спину и старался придвинуться ближе, глубже насадиться на палец, хотя и знал, что ему нельзя это делать. 

Когда ему казалось, что вот-вот случится что-то очень приятное, доктор Марк вытаскивал палец и снимал перчатки. «На сегодня все», — говорил он. Лео обиженно скулил, но послушно слезал с кушетки.

Услышав знакомый голос, Лео очнулся от дремы.

Маркус!

В волнительном предвкушении он завозился на своей подстилке. Дверь спальни открылась, и, вопреки ожиданиям, в комнату вошел Руперт.

— Идем, хозяин ждет.

Лео поднялся на ноги. Мышцы тут же неприятно свело судорогой. Стараясь не обращать на это внимание, Лео радостно поковылял за Рупертом, который привел его к гостиной. За закрытой дверью слышались голоса.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты не кастрируешь его, — сказал Маркус, когда Лео робко вошел в ярко освещенное верхними светильниками помещение. 

Сидевший на диване Хозяин разговаривал с каким-то незнакомым андроидом. У того была светлая искусственная кожа, каштановые волосы и темные глаза. 

На полу возле дивана стоял на коленях человек. Он был странным. Его взлохмаченные волосы падали на лоб, а подбородок покрывала густая щетина. Нос пересекал давно заживший шрам. Но больше всего Лео удивил вид его паха. Что-то смутно знакомое промелькнуло в памяти, когда Лео увидел необычный отросток, выпирающий из густых волос. Отросток выглядел некрасиво и был стянут металлическими кольцами. 

Лео подошел к дивану и сел на пол, подвернув ноги под себя.

— Я подумываю об этом, — сказал незнакомый андроид, и человек с отростком заскулил. 

Маркус, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Лео.

— Они становятся намного послушнее и не доставляют столько хлопот, — сказал он. — Я могу посоветовать тебе хорошего специалиста, который сделает все быстро и качественно. — Маркус перевел взгляд на сидящего рядом андроида. — Коннор, я серьезно. 

Андроид, которого очевидно звали Коннор, посмотрел на своего человека и задумчиво произнес:

— Гэвин иногда бывает агрессивным, и, насколько я могу понять, такое поведение объясняется сексуальной фрустрацией. — Он усмехнулся. — Ему нужно спустить пар. 

Маркус снова посмотрел на Лео, и его нахмуренный лоб разгладился.

— Послушай, если твоему человеку нужна… разрядка, можно спарить его с Лео. Он очень милый, и, к тому же, думаю, нам обоим будет интересно посмотреть… Я никогда не видел, как спариваются люди.

Коннор удивленно взглянул на Лео.

— У него есть необходимые отверстия? 

Маркус рассмеялся.

— Два, как минимум. Думаю, этого вполне достаточно.

Лео не нравился этот разговор, но он очень хотел угодить Маркусу, поэтому радостно взвизгнул.

— Смотри, ему уже не терпится. — Поднявшись с дивана, Маркус подошел к нему и протянул руку. Лео с готовностью лизнул ее. — Ну, что думаешь? — повернулся его Хозяин к Коннору. 

— Почему бы и нет, — сказал Коннор. — Это будет хорошее развлечение. Вот только придется снять с Гэвина клетку. Он носит ее уже целый год. 

Коннор подошел к своему человеку и, наклонившись, быстрым движением снял металлические кольца с его отростка, который выглядел синюшным и сморщенным.

Оба андроида снова уселись на диван. 

— Давай, Лео, помоги Гэвину. Используй свой рот, чтобы Гэвин смог спариться с тобой. 

Лео в испуге смотрел на лохматого человека. Очевидно, приказ Маркуса был как-то связан с этим непонятным отростком. Он недоверчиво заскулил, подполз к Гэвину и в нерешительности замер. 

— Лео. 

В Голосе Маркуса послышалось раздражение, и Лео послушно опустил голову и потянулся ртом к отростку. Гэвин нетерпеливо дернул бедрами.

Кончик отростка был соленый, Лео провел по нему языком , а потом осторожно взял его в рот. Гэвин снова дернулся, пытаясь засунуть свой отросток глубже, и коротко зарычал. 

— Осторожно, Гэвин, — послышался голос Маркуса. — Это его первый раз, будь терпелив. 

Лео наконец понял, что от него требуется и принялся сосредоточенно сосать. Отросток быстро увеличивался в размерах и вскоре стал таким большим, что даже половина не помещалась во рту. «Член», — неожиданно вспомнил Лео. Отросток назывался членом. Он старался заглотить как можно больше, догадываясь, что так будет правильно. 

— Ну, хватит, теперь будь хорошей девочкой и дай Гэвину с тобой спариться. Покажи ему другое отверстие. 

В животе сладко заныло, как на приеме у доктора Марка. Лео выпустил член изо рта и повернулся к Гэвину задом. 

Какое-то время они бестолково возились — Лео пытался подставить Гэвину свой задний проход, а Гэвин — попасть в него членом. Из-за того, что нельзя было использовать руки без разрешения, задача казалась трудной. Лео почувствовал, как шершавый язык лизнул ему анус, а потом твердый и большой член уперся в него и с трудом протиснулся внутрь. 

Лео заскулил от боли. Эта штука внутри была гораздо толще пальца, и Лео испуганно сжался и посмотрел на Маркуса. Лицо его Хозяина не выражало ничего. Как будто он перешел в спящий режим. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Лео попытался расслабиться. Это обычно помогало, когда живот распирало от слишком большого количества жидкости, которую ежедневно вливали в него, или когда он сидел в темноте подвала и плакал от страха и одиночества. 

Нужно просто переждать, а потом Маркус снова будет гладить его по голове и говорить ласковые слова. И все будет хорошо. 

Гэвин пыхтел сзади и двигался очень быстро. Каждый толчок вызывал пронизывающую боль. В какой-то момент Лео показалось, что он не сможет вынести столько боли. Жалобно заплакав, он уронил голову на сложенные перед собой руки.

«Прости меня».

Лео не знал, настоящие ли это слова, или они послышались ему среди собственных всхлипов и беспорядочного дыхания. Может, Гэвин и правда сказал это? 

Лучше не думать и просто переждать. Все плохое когда-нибудь кончается.

Наконец Гэвин дернулся в последний раз и замер. Лео чувствовал, как болит живот, и пульсирует в шее, в том месте, где Гэвин укусил его, когда говорил. Он действительно говорил?! 

— Ну… это было познавательно, не более. Наверное, я все же воспользуюсь твоим советом, Маркус, — послышался насмешливый голос Коннора.

Гэвин вытащил член из Лео и вернулся на свое место — к ногам своего хозяина. 

С трудом повернувшись, Лео тоже попытался сесть так, чтобы видеть Маркуса.

— Слушай… я хотел спросить. Что ты делаешь в выходные? — Маркус взял со столика бокал и в задумчивости смотрел на синюю жидкость в нем, его пальцы слабо шевелились, скользя по поверхности. — Не хочешь прогуляться по набережной... со мной?

— О, это приглашение на свидание, Маркус?

Коннор играл металлическими кольцами, и они тихо позвякивали в его руках. 

— Можно сказать и так. 

Бросив кольца, Коннор усмехнулся:

— Я подумаю.

Он поднялся с дивана и кивнул Гэвину; тот моментально вскочил на ноги и последовал за ним к выходу. 

— Пришли мне геолокацию и тайминг, — сказал Коннор и открыл дверь.

Какое-то время Маркус сидел, молча улыбаясь. Лео еще никогда не видел его таким счастливым. Не двигаясь, он ждал, когда Маркус вспомнит о нем. Наконец Хозяин провел ладонью по месту, на котором сидел Коннор, усмехнулся и поманил Лео к себе. 

В заднице саднило, по бедрам что-то текло, но Лео с радостью подполз к Маркусу и положил голову ему на колени.

Он тоже был очень счастлив.


End file.
